leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urf
Urf, the Manatee was a champion created as an April Fool's Day joke in League of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee Urf has since become a mascot of sorts; making regular appearances particularly around April 1st. Abilities Urf switches weapons between fish and spatula to accommodate the needs of his team. Attacks with fish deal damage over time, while attacks with Spatula deal instant damage. |details=false }} Urf calls upon the powers of the Manatee god, Poseidon, to notify his allies of a position on the Fields of Justice. Poseidon’s Gaze removes Fog of War. |details=false }} Urf flops onto an enemy with massive destructive force. Urf must be directly next to an enemy to successfully execute this skill. |details=false }} Urf calls upon the elements to bring forth a destructive deluge of water. All nearby enemies take water damage and are briefly impaired in movement. |details=false }} Background Lore ;Main Despite the traditionally peaceful ways of his people, Urf, the Manatee, idolized the strength and prowess of Champions in the League of Legends and strived to become one. Of all the League's Champions, there was none that Urf admired more than Jax, Grandmaster at Arms. Since the introduction of the arena, no man has forced the League of Legends to revise their regulations more often than Jax, and the self-proclaimed Grandmaster at Arms rattled off a streak of 152 consecutive wins. In order to compensate for the extreme power of this Champion, the League created special sanctions for Jax: He is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken's foot, a spatula, a fishing rod and a cardboard tube. In his admiration and pursuit to become a weapons master like Jax, Urf has equipped himself with the two great symbols of his Manatee heritage as his weapons: a fish (to symbolize the bounty and providence of the sea) and spatula (to pay homage to his people's age-long pursuit for culinary mastery). Urf now begins his aquatic journey as the League's first Manatee Champion, hoping one day he will have the opportunity to cross fish and spatula with chicken's foot and lamppost. ;Expanded 'Death' Unfortunately, today, the story of Urf Day took a tragic turn, for as Urf was swimming along, dutifully guarding the river in the Summoner's Rift, he met with a tragic demise. Eye-witness accounts have been unreliable at best, but everyone seems to agree that just before it happened a blue streak was seen darting out of the nearby jungle. A great clamor ensued, followed by the doleful screams of a manatee done wrong. In the end, all that was left of this brave prince amongst sea cows was his skin... and even that was stolen by this most nefarious of perpetrators. Now any good story needs a moral. So if there's anything that the story of Urf Day and the story of the Big Bad Wolf have in common, it's this: deep within every wolf, there is a cunning master of disguise just waiting to get out. Take , for instance; a giant, bloodthirsty werewolf able to cunningly adapt by blending into even the most innocent of surroundings. He could be anywhere at any time... behind a rock, in the brush, in the jungle, or cleverly masquerading as a lovable, spatula-wielding manatee.Happy Urf Day, Everyone! Development April Fool's Day Riot Games has used Urf the Manatee two years in a row for the April Fool's Day celebration. The first year it was announced as a Champion for the Beta Test as well as the following year. Furthermore, to commemorate the occasion, Riot Games launched a special skin for Warwick: :If you want to ensure that your Blood Hunter appears completely inconspicuous to even the most wary of foes, be sure to snatch up the Urf the Manatee skin, on sale now in the League of Legends store. Now, you’ve all heard about Legendary skins. And so, in light of the recent events, Marketing has determined that the Urf the Manatee skin is now even more Legendary than we had originally anticipated. As such, Warwick’s skin will be available at the cost of 5,000 RP. However, in the interests of giving everyone the opportunity to pay their respects to this magnificent mammal, Marketing has also agreed to offer this tribute to his splendor at 99% off for one week only. That’s right: I said 99% off! At a cost of only 50 RP, you have no reason to shirk paying tribute to the passing of this brave soul! :During the second week of availability, the Urf the Manatee skin will be purchasable for 500 RP (still not a bad deal, considering that’s 90% off). And on Urf’s final day, if you haven’t yet snatched him up, you’ll have one final chance to do so for 5000 RP. So hurry and fire up the League of Legends store, already! It’s Urf Day! :Urf the Manatee’s final resting place is the Skins section of the Store. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victim’s family.'' :R.I.P. Urf the Manatee April 1st, 2009 - April 1st, 2010 Urf Proceeds to Benefit Manatee Conservation The April Fool's joke was so successful that Riot decided to donate the earnings of that day to SaveTheManatee.org, a charitable organization dedicated to saving these majestic creatures.Urf Memorial Contest Winners are in! Urf Day Proceeds go to Save the Manatees! :While we knew that Urf was pretty fantastic, there was no way for us to possibly foresee the level of community response Urf's death would garner. You were moved by the tragedy of the event, and so were we. We were so moved, in fact, that we wanted to guarantee that Urf would live on in the hearts and minds of everyone as a champion of all manatees. :And so, to help ensure that no sea cow shall have to suffer the same fate as our poor, beloved Urf, all the proceeds generated by the sales of Urf’s skin on Urf Day have been donated to the Save the Manatee Club. And given that over 15,000 Runeterrans chose to celebrate the memory of this majestic marine mammal in style by sporting their very own Urf suit, that’s no pocket change! Even in death, Urf’s indomitable spirit endures to help his fellow sea cows in their hour of need! If you’re interested in learning more about Save the Manatee Club visit: www.SaveTheManatee.org. Appearances ;Skins Urf OriginalSkin.jpg| Urf 2015 April Fools Day.jpg| ;Skin Appearances Warwick UrfTheManateeSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2010 - Corki UrfriderSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2011 - Fizz FishermanSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2012 - Nami UrftheNami-teeSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2015 - ;Easter Eggs Blindmonkpromo.jpg|Urf in the Blind Monk Promo. Lee Sin OriginalSkin old.jpg|Urf featured in classic artwork. Urf Stance.jpg| Urf's ghost features in joke. Urf Whirlwind.jpg|Urf can be seen trapped in a in the skin. Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Urf's remains can be seen in the background of . Gragas ScubaSkin.jpg|Urf's spatula appears in the background of . Vayne OriginalSkin old.jpg|Urf's tombstone appears in the background of the old splash art of . Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Urf can be seen on the diving board of . 2010 Harrowing Login.jpg|Urf's ghost can be seen in the background of Harrowing 2010's login screen. UrfGhost.jpg|Urf's ghost made an appearance in the Harrowing skin for Summoner's Rift. ;Summoner icons There are several Summoner icons that showcase Urf on them, which were offered during various holiday events: Profile icon lunar 2013 urf.jpg|Lunar Revel Urf (2013) ProfileIcon65.jpg|Reindeer Urf (2012) ProfileIcon Urf 2014.jpg|U.R.F. mode (2014) ProfileIcon784 SpookyUrf.png|Spooky Urf ProfileIcon785 TheThinkingManatee.png|The Thinking Manatee ProfileIcon786 The99,999RP.png|The 99,999 RP ;Lore *The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 18: Honoring Our Fallen Champion Trivia * A few of Urf's skills are in reference to the song "I'm on a Boat" by the Lonely Island. Most notably are Flippy Floppy, Big Blue Watery Road, Poseidon's Gaze ("Poseidon look at me!"), and an old skill, Straight Floatin'. * Urf's skill "Omnisplash" is likely a reference to Cloud Strife's final Limit Break from Final Fantasy VII, "Omnislash." * Urf's skill "Flippy-Floppy" is thematically similar to , in that Urf uses a different weapon depending on whether the ability is toggled on or off. * On April 1st 2014, all the icons of champions and items and summoner spells from the League of Legends commentary pages were replaced with Urf's splashart. ** Also for April 1st 2014, Riot released a new, limited time game mode called Ultra Rapid Fire, or URF for short. While this game was available summoners could earn the Urf 2014 icon. Media ;Themes ;Main Theme ;Related Themes URF 2014 League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music Challengers|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 ;Videos A Gentleman's Guide to New Ultra Rapid Fire| ;Pictures Urf mode picture.jpg|2014 U.R.F. Crest Urf Mode (picture).jpg|U.R.F. mode (Illustration) Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing.png|Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing New Ultra Rapid Fire teaser screenshot.jpg|New Ultra Rapid Fire (N.U.R.F.) teaser snapshot April Fools 2015 Invitation.jpg|April Fools Day 2015 Invitation letter Urf 2015 April Fools.jpg|2015 U.R.F. Crest Urf 2015 April Fools_Track.jpg|Urf Album cover Urf NURF Please hold.jpg|N.U.R.F. Please Hold... References cs:Urf ru:Urf zh:Urf pl:Urf Category:Urf Category:April Fools Day Category:Lore